Personal mobile devices are increasingly popular with consumers. A wide variety of mobile devices are available on the market, with smartphones currently being among the most widely adopted mobile devices. Various mobile devices are designed for use in both portrait and landscape positions. For applications that require hand-held manipulation, a user can easily change the orientation of a mobile device between portrait and landscape orientations as desired. Because many mobile devices utilize a rechargeable battery, a charging station can be used to recharge the batteries of such devices when necessary. The recharging process can be lengthy, during which the mobile device being recharged is not readily usable due to impediments presented by the charging station, particularly when changing between portrait and landscape positions is desired.